Sleep It Off
by PaladinTersias
Summary: Hayner and Seifer get into a spat at the playground that leads to a startling discovery. Will either of them ever get what they want?
1. In the Dark

**I am currently editing this, and the other chapters, to fit an actual plotline I came up with. Hold tight! :D**

The moon was hung high overhead, casting yellowish streaks of light against the navy sky. It was tilted slightly more than I was used to seeing, carved into a crescent that had almost too much taken out of its middle. I sat silent and alone, rocking on one of those toy animals, my eyes fixed at the blue and gold sky. I would never admit it to Pence or Olette, but I preferred the quiet, lonely night over their company sometimes. In fact, I preferred it over a lot of people's company. I was a solitary kid when I wasn't being social.

See, the night gave me time to sort out the millions of things in my head. Put simply, I was a teenager with feelings and emotions that were jumbled and disorganized. I sat through six hours of school a day, heard six hours worth of gossip from students and nagging from teachers, and suffered through six torturous hours with people I generally hated. Life was tough. But night was a time to sort it all out. Choose a different way to approach the morning.

I didn't hear the mulch crunch behind me, or sense the distinctive change in atmosphere as I was approached by another human being because my thoughts had taken me elsewhere. I was in scenario mode, thinking of all the things that could possibly be done the following day, and how I could approach each thing. What I would wear. What I would say when Pence asked if I wanted to hang out after school. What swear word I could utter at the gym teacher when he told me to do fifty extra push-ups for mouthing off. I was nowhere near the park or the toy animal or myself. And so I was nowhere near the fist that connected with the side of my ribcage, or the mulch I landed in when I fell off the animal.

I could only manage a breathless, "what?", as reality crashed in on me. The darkness was suddenly less friendly. The moon seemed to be laughing at me, laying down in the mulch with my face covered in dirt and chunks of wood. I pulled myself up, my arm crooked around the head of the toy animal I had been knocked off of. As my vision adjusted, I could see the familiar silhouette of the kid who had been torturing me since I had moved to Twilight Town: Seifer. The pain in my side quickly flared into rage. "The fuck you doing here?" I spat, "Punching kids on the playground?"

"Shove it, Chicken-wuss. You know I get off on pushing little kids around." He sneered at me. I sneered back. I wouldn't put it past him if he actually did get off on little kids. If he was as sick as he was a jerk, then it was a definite. I stood myself up, crossing my arms across my chest. Which hurt, on account of my bruised ribs. "Actually, I came to say hey to my favorite pussy. Wanted to see if you grew out of that double A cup, yet."

"Get bent." I said, "Everyone knows you're straighter than a circle. Stop acting like girls might actually arouse you." He seemed to dislike this, because he took three quick steps to me and sent his fist into the side of my face. When I went down, he came down with me. Suddenly, the world was still, and I blamed it more on the fact that Seifer was straddling my waist than the fact that it felt like my jaw had been broken.

"For once, the great Hayner is correct! I am straighter than a circle! And you know what dick I've been chasing for all these years?" he clapped once before leaning too close to my face for any sort of comfort. I had a strange feeling that I knew who he had in mind, but I didn't want to say it or hear it or think it. I wanted the feeling to go away away away because this was not happening. His fingers grazed my jawline, gently at first, until he tightened his grip on either side of my chin until I screamed for him to stop. There would be bruises, and that meant I'd have to tell Pence and Olette some lie about what had happened to me.

"Answer me." He whispered. Gentle again.

"…No." I said, more in rejection of the idea than his demand. I earned another punch, this time to my shoulder. Damn, this guy was a dickhead.

"For fuck's sake, Hayner."

I liked the way he said my name then. Like he was begging me to just answer already. Like he was afraid to punch me again. I laughed, on accident, and then laughed some more when he looked at me funny. Maybe he had given me a concussion.

"Me." I said, smiling. "It's me, you sick bastard. And you know what?"

I pushed him off of me. It was easy because he didn't try to stop me.

"You know what, Seifer? You ain't ever going to get this dick."

I flipped him the bird.

And then I ran.


	2. Staying Home

I overslept the next morning and decided school was out of the question. Every muscle in my body ached; namely, my shoulder, face, and ribs. When I looked in the mirror, I was not surprised to see one side of my face painted purple with bruising. My left eye was swollen shut. I couldn't move my arm up very high without wincing in pain. It wasn't all that unusual for Seifer to kick my ass. It was, however, unusual for him to leave me so broken.

I made it all the way through breakfast and stepped into the shower before it finally hit me. It was like an entire wave of things I should have known swallowed me up and threw me around in the waves and took all of my breath away all at once. Of course the bastard liked me; why else would he have followed me around all of these years? Why else would be pick on me constantly? How had I been so blind?

I stood under the water for a while, hoping it might ease the aching in my muscles. I didn't mean to think about what Seifer had said. I had every intention of putting it all out of my mind and continuing our rivalry without letting his words get to me. But as droplets of warm water slid down my skin, I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but see him on top of me at the playground; couldn't help but hear the pleading in his voice again. For a horrifying moment, I thought maybe I liked him back.

And then I remembered who I was and, more, who he was. We were enemies. He had made every moment hell, since I had moved to Twilight Town. I hated his arrogant ass and his friends and his stupid beanie. I stepped out of the shower thinking only of how much I resented him; and smiled because the thoughts of Seifer were put proper.

For a few hours, I did nothing. I sat in my boxers staring blankly at the TV. At some point, I made myself Ramen; but immediately afterwards, I plopped right back down on the couch to stare blankly at the TV once more. I would have left the house, but I didn't want any suspicious adults to wonder why I wasn't at school. Then again, my face was bruised to high hell, so that may have been reason enough. Regardless, I stayed home. And whether I would have left or not, he would have found me, and I imagine it would have played out the same. Because with Seifer, that's how things worked.

There were three distinctive knocks at the door, very unlike the knock from Pence when I skipped a day. We had a secret knock sequence that bugged the shit out of my parents. It usually just made me giggle because it was ridiculously long and very particular. Sometimes Pence would have to repeat it a few times because he would forget a knock, or do something else wrong. I almost just ignored it, figuring it was someone for my parents. Had I gone on that instinct, I could have saved myself.

I crossed the living room and cracked the door just slightly to see who it was. Before I could, though, the door was forced open and I was knocked back onto the carpet. I groaned, and stayed where I was as the door was locked behind the intruder. I knew who it was immediately. Seifer.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" I growled at him, wincing as I put too much pressure on my shoulder. "I'll fucking call the police!" I pulled myself up enough to crawl away from him, but he was, of course, faster in his position. He grabbed me by my arm and yanked me up to stand in front of him. His blue eyes looked at my body, almost greedily. It was then that I remembered I was only in my boxers.

Without thinking, I balled my fist and sent it right at his nose. He obviously wasn't prepared for such an attack, for he didn't even flinch as my fist connected. He stumbled backward, grabbing his nose in pain. I could see blood dripping through the cracks of his fingers. "Leave me alone." I spat. "Get the hell out of here and leave me alone! You've caused enough trouble."

For a moment, I was sure he would turn tail and leave. But with as little warning as I had given him, he lunged at me. We landed on the floor not dissimilar from the playground incident. "Shouldn't have done that, lamer!" He said, pressing his hands uncomfortably against my shoulders. "I came here to apologize, but look what's happened. Not my fault you decided to answer the door in your boxers."

"I didn't answer the fucking door, you moron!" I yelled back, trying to get him off of me. This time, though, he made sure I wouldn't get away. "I was just seeing who it was. And as I see it now, you're breaking and entering. As soon as you leave-"

"As soon as you leave, what? Who would believe you, Hayner? As I see it now, the police don't have a very good record with the boy who cried wolf." He laughed, staring at me with his mesmerizingly blue eyes. He was right. Seifer had somehow managed to get in tight with the law enforcements in Twilight Town, and was trusted by the entire force. I had gotten into a few too many fights, and had told the cops one too many lies in my days. The only people who would ever believe that Seifer had broken into my house were Pence and Olette, but even they might think it was farfetched. I groaned.

"What do you want?" I muttered, focusing my attention away from his face. Blood from his noise had been dripping onto my chest. The coppery scent was making me feel sick.

"I told you what I wanted, lamer." He said.

And suddenly his hand was trailing too close to my abdomen. I could feel his fingers getting closer to me, grazing my skin lightly. I tried to desperately to spill him off of me, to get away from that hand, but he held on, and my punishment was the hand moving faster toward its goal between my legs.

I whimpered.

I think tears started to pour out of my eyes.

But he didn't stop. Not until his palm grazed against my member through the fabric of my boxers. Not until he could let out a satisfied groan of his own as I reacted to his touch. Not until there was a knock on my door.

A very specific knock sequence that had to be retried a few times.

Seifer jumped off of me quicker than I thought was possible. He didn't say a thing as he searched for a window to jump out of. I cursed the gods for only being on the first floor, because he found a window quickly and made his escape.

With my heart thundering in my chest, I answered the door.

"Woah! Hayner!" Pence said, "What happened to you?"


	3. Clock Tower

I didn't even try to lie to Pence. He knew as well as anyone else who made my face a disfigured mess. I told him about what had happened, minus the fact that Seifer was turning into some deranged stalker dude who wanted to get in my pants (and who very nearly had). He got all pissed and vowed to "knock the bastard's teeth out", but we both knew that it would never happen. We talked and played video games (after I put some clothes on, of course) and did things we normally did until night started to creep upon the world. He left to go on a date with Olette, which was fine by me.

If I ever needed the solitude of darkness, it was now.

Admittedly, I was scared. Not only was Seifer a bully, but he was a horny bully that liked me, of all people. I kept looking to the windows after Pence left, praying to the gods that Seifer wasn't going to bust a hole through one to get to me again. I kept looking down at my pants, and every time I did, I could see the way his face looked as he touched me. I took a shower sometime later, hoping to scrub the feeling of his hand from myself. But it would not go. No matter how hard I scrubbed, Seifer was there, touching me.

I thought about it for hours. There was no way I could sleep it off. There was no way I'd be able to go to school tomorrow and face him. So I stayed up all night, just thinking about what Seifer had done, and being ashamed because for a split second, I liked it. Call it my hormones or whatever.

When the sun peeked through my windows, I fell victim to my exhaustion, tumbling wildly into a dream.

"_Tell me you like it." Seifer whispered harshly into my ear. His hand was officially in my pants, wrapped around my member. My member was officially aroused; sticking straight up against his palm. I, on the other hand, was officially horrified. Because, yes, I did like it, very much and, yes, I did want him to stroke me faster. But I could not make my voice work. I could only whimper in ecstasy, and then Seifer laughed a horrifying laugh as he did what I wanted him to do. It was like he could read my mind. _

_Blackness clouded my vision and suddenly I was somewhere different. On the playground. The place was completely empty. And I was bent over the slide, completely naked, with a Seifer hilt-deep in my ass. I groaned in an odd mix of pleasure and pain as he fucked my brains out. More blackness._

_We were suddenly in his apartment (or at least I assumed it to be so). I was pinned to the door. Seifer was kissing me, hard and relentless. His knee was between my legs, stroking me through my jeans. I wrapped an arm around his neck and then the darkness swept me away._

_My house. In my bed. I was watching myself sleep, when Seifer came in. He crawled into my bed, whispered something to himself with a wicked smile on his face and as I watched, my clothes vanished and he sunk into me-_

I screamed. Without checking to see if any of it was true, I scrambled out of bed and looked back, half expecting to see Seifer smiling at me from beneath the covers. My boxers were damp. My heart raced. There was nobody there.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck." I said to myself. "This is fucking nuts." I combed my fingers through my hair and threw myself back onto the bed. He was messing with my mind. He was trying to break me. And with god as my witness, it was working. I was a total wreck.

I changed my clothes and, without really thinking about it, I left my house. As I walked down my street, hood pulled up around my face, I didn't feel safe. I felt like he was there, ready to pounce. I passed the playground without a second thought. Funny how quickly my favorite spot had become the bane of my existence. Someone must have noticed me because I heard my name being called. I just walked faster.

The Usual Spot was probably my best bet, but, after looking at my watch, I realized Pence and Olette would be headed over there soon. I didn't want to talk to either of them, though I knew that I should. They were my best friends. They had a right to know. Still, I avoided it. I continued through Twilight Town in a daze, trying to reassure myself that everything was going to be okay. Trying to get the image of Seifer out of my fucking mind. I made it to the train station and kept going up up up a flight of stairs. I didn't think that Seifer knew I went to the Clock Tower.

When I got to the top, I was not alone.

Roxas sat with Xion, his classmate, and Axel, his teacher. They were all eating sea-salt ice cream, just like I used to do with Pence and Olette. I stumbled back, intending to go down the stairs unnoticed, but, as always, Axel was too perceptive for his own good. "Hayner. Come on over!" He said, making a gesture with his free hand. His seafoam eyes trailed over to my brown ones and I knew I couldn't high-tail it from him. "I see you're doing well enough to climb to the Clock Tower. Why haven't you been coming to school?"

I shuffled over to the three, eyes averted. Roxas kept smiling at me, like we were still best friends. Maybe we could have been, but since he started hanging out with Xion, things fell through. He even offered me an ice cream, which I accepted. I sat with them for a while, not answering Axel's question or muttering a word of thanks for the kindness. I just pretended they weren't there until they got up to leave.

"Hey… um." I started, scratching my head awkwardly. "Thanks and… um… sorry." I sort of chuckled. "It's been a rough few days."

Roxas smiled at me again. "No problem, man. I understand what it's like trying to live on your own when your parents go away." I smiled at that, even though he had missed the mark by a long shot. It was a bit hard living on my own, but not as hard as some of the other problems I had been forced to face. "Look, if you ever want to hang out with me or these losers," He nudged Axel with his elbow, which made Xion giggle, "let me know. I haven't chilled with you in a while." He turned and the three of them left, smiling and laughing and patting each other on the back.

For the first time in three days, I felt pretty normal.

Until the motherfucker ruined my peace again.

"Hey Lamer." He said from behind me. How long had he been there? "Tell me you liked it." He whispered close to my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "C'mon… you know you want to say it."

I was stuck. Frozen in place. I couldn't fight him here and risk falling to my death. I started shaking. My knees were sure they were holding up more than they actually were. I felt like I was going to fall. I even admitted it to him.

"Not now you won't. Now while you're in my arms."

It would have been sexy if it was anyone else.

"Please, just leave me alone…" I whispered, "Please, Seifer."

"C'mon chicken-wuss!" he jeered, "Stop being a pussy. You know I don't like those."

I thought for a moment that a sex change was in order. But that was stupid. So, out of my right mind, I formulated a plan to help myself escape. "I liked it."

The sad part about it was that it was half true.

"What?" he said, confused. He would be, too.

So I twisted around in his grasp and kissed him. Rough. Mercilessly. Like he had done in my dream. Then I slammed him into the wall, broke the kiss, and made a run for it. I didn't stop until I was home.


End file.
